


Following The Photograph

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Young Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Pony Express was disbanded, Jimmy tracks down the girl who he now realizes stole his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following The Photograph

If anyone was daring enough to ask, he would say that the photograph had been to blame. He had found the photograph of the slim young woman when he was cleaning out his house one weekend. There were other pictures in the box, mementos of bygone days with the Pony Express and the days after they were disbanded. Most of them were group photos, but the one... the one has been a simple photo of only her.

Just like that, the memories came crashing back down on him. He suddenly remembered how her smile or those solemn brown eyes of hers could change the course of his mood or of his entire day. When he was in a temper and none of the boys dared approach him, she had always dared. She had shown her love to him in so many ways, some in small ways that he had been too obtuse to notice.

She had been willing to give him everything she had, and like a fool, he had let her go.

Now, he was standing in the shadows of a tree in her front yard. He had been watching the house for about an hour, making sure that the information he had gathered in town was correct. The saloon owner said that Lou McCloud lived on the ranch alone and that she wasn't seeing any one at this time.

That meant after he broke her heart that she had never married Kid. The relief he felt at that was tinged with sadness that he had hurt her badly enough that she had stayed on her own.

Taking a deep breath, he mounted the front steps and knocked on the door. When she answered, pistol in hand, he stared at her for a long moment. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

So was her grip on her gun as she lowered it once she saw it was him.

"Hello, Lou," he said quietly. "Can I come in?"


End file.
